Max Falconeri
Max Falconeri was a senior at Port Charles High School before moving with his mother back to Bensonhurst and is now attending East Bensonhurst High School. Max is more of an artsy person which sort of made him a target for bullying. He loved singing and songwriting and can play many instroments. Max likes to lay low at school. He is known to be loyal and honest. Max is known to have daddy issues because his father Steve Webber ditched after he was born. Max has learned to live with the fact that he wont be around and doesn't care. Max only has his mom Olivia around for the parenting and he loves her very much. he doesn't see older brother Dante very often and doesn't expect much from people. Max is known for his relationship with Trinity Corinthos and the relationship was long running. Max is the son of Olivia Falconeri and Steve Webber, uncle of Talia and Brent Falconeri, and enemy of Trevor Martin. Early Life In The Series Season 1 Max makes his first appearance in 1.01 Pilot when he meets up with girlfriend Hope Thornhart who is two years older then him. Max is also seen talking to best friend, Noah Drake. Max is later seen in class with other freshman Aiden Cassadine, Meghan Spencer, Trinity Corinthos, Anna Drake, Taylor Lovett, Malaya Bhandari, Ali Morgan, Christian Zacchara, Kenzie Ford, Gabbi Montgomery, and Lucy Hubbard. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Hope confides in Max that her father is back and in town and Max thinks she should give him a chance, the two then argue and Max points out that her father didn't have a choice but to leave, he thought she was dead along with her mother and he didn't see a point being around if they were dead and she should give him a chance. Hope then leaves telling him she will think about it. 1.06 The Party Scene, Max is seen at Sierra's party with Hope, AJ and Miranda. 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Max assures Noah that Cameron wont take his spot on the basketball team and he isn't as good as he is. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Max is seen at the dance with Hope, AJ and Miranda. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Max is with Hope when the gunshots go off and when the are trying to flee the building, they run into Drake who lets them go because the three of them have daddy issues. Season 2 2.08 Somewhere I Belong Max auditions for the talent show but is informed he has to perform with Trinity Corinthos because of time restraints. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies Max has to decide with Trinity what song to sing for the talent show and choose Wouldn't Change A Thing from Camp Rock 2 instead of Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. 2.10 Going Under After rehearsing for the talent show, Max kisses Trinity. 2.14 One Day Too Late Now as a couple with Trinity, Trevor gets jealous of seeing them together. 2.17 Believe In Me Max and Trinity perform in the talent show and win. He is happy Trinity gets to perform the song she wrote for Leah. 2.18 What's It Gonna Be Max tells Trinity he will support whatever decision she makes on what school to attend. She later tells him she chooses to stay. 2.19 Recovery Begins Trinity shows up at his place and confides in him that her mother is pregnant again and it's like she's trying to replace Leah. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Max attends the graduation party and is with Tyler before he goes out to get some air. He is later seen in the crowd in shock over what happened. 'Season 3' 3.01 Last To Know Max returns to school with Trinity and Charlotte who are still coping with what happened to Tyler. 3.03 You're Not Sorry Max is at the courthouse waiting to be called to the stand. 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) Max tells Trinity everything will be okay after Lucas's attorney railroaded her into making it look like Charlotte set Tyler up. 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Max testifies saying what Lucas did to Tyler and Charlotte before the murder. The case then goes to jury. 3.07 I Lose Control Max shows up at the Corinthos home asking if Trinity is feeling okay since she skipped school. 3.08 World So Cold Max confronts Meghan for making the facebook page about Trinity but she just tells him that she is getting what she deserves. 3.11 Keep Holding On Max is by Trinity's side when she returns to school and lets her know that everything will be okay. 3.12 Through Tomorrow Meghan is now flirting with Max and he asks her to leave him alone but she wont give up. 3.15 The Story of Us Meghan talks to Max in the hallways and he asks her to leave him alone but she kisses him as Trinity comes into eye sight. Max tries to explain it was a set up to Trinity but doesn't listen and breaks up with him. 3.16 Running From Lions Max sends Trinity flowers and tries to get her to talk to him so he can explain but she ignores him. 3.17 Spit You Out Max freaks out when he sees Trevor and Trinity together and tries to make the point that Trevor left her there to die in the shooting. 3.18 World Around Me Max starts a fight with Trevor over Trinity and gets suspended and Olivia is furious. 'Season 4' 4.05 Work It Out Max tries to avoid both Trinity and Trevor at school. 4.06 The Webs We Weave Max confronts Trinity about her getting back together with Trevor again. Trinity tells him to mind his own business. Max tries to continue to talk to her again and Trevor tells him to back off. Max knows he can't get into another fight, so he backs off and Meghan later in the day talks to him. He tells her to back off, the last thing he needs is to see the girl that nearly killed Trinity. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Max is seen at the party hanging back avoiding Trevor. Meghan talks to him again and he doesn't try to shut her up this time. 4.12 My Obsession Max talks to Meghan again and in his last attempt to get Trinity's attention, he asks her out, Meghan knows he is doing it to get to Trinity, but agrees anyway. After going out and being seen more by her and Trevor, she doesn't do anything. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away After finally being seen kissing Meghan at school, Trinity confronts him about how he is with the girl that tried to bully her to death online. Max responds saying that he thought she didn't care. Trinity is furious that if he loves her as much as he claims he does, he shouldn't be doing it. Max kisses her ending the arguement causing Trinity to slap him across the face. 'Season 5' 5.04 No More Sorrow Max sends Trinity tiger lilies wishing her well. 5.09 All I Need To Be Max auditions for the musical and gets the role of The Beast opposite of Trinity. 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders Max is happy to be working with Trinity again in something artsy. After rehearsal he finds Trinity sobbing. He sits next to her and lets her vent about everything going on in her life, especially losing her arm. He tells her that if he needs her, he is there. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Max continues to rehearse and run lines with Trinity. Trevor tells him that once the musical is over, he needs to stay away from Trinity. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Max is seen in the musical as The Beast opposite of Trinity. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Max worries about Trinity adjusting. He also is assigned to be Courtney Hunter's mentor and tells her to talk to him if she needs anything. 6.04 Should've When You Could've Max once again tries to talk to Trinity. He tells her that working on the musical made him feel their connection again. Trinity tells Max to leave her alone and that she has enough to deal with right now. Max then threatens to tell Trevor he kissed her last spring. Trinity responds by telling him to leave her relationship alone and if he ruins it, she will never be with him. 6.10 She's A Rebel Max sees Trinity looking at him at school so he waves at her. 6.11 Now or Never Max talks to Courtney at school. He is later seen with her at Kelly's helping her with homework. When they leave Trinity comes up to him and kisses him. Courtney thanks him before leaving and Trinity tells him that he was right. 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye Max meets Trinity at the docks and asks her why she hasn't broken up with Trevor yet. She explains whenever he tries he is too sweet and she can't. Max tells her he isn't going to be with her until she ends things with him. He sees the two at school together and Trinity trying to end things but he is sweet. A few days later she texts him telling him it's done. 6.15 Careful What You Wish For Charlotte Martin yells at him and Trinity blaming them for the reason Trevor went AWOL. 'Season 7' 7.03 The Strength To Go On Max does his best to be there for Trinity at school, especially after Charlotte tells Trinity she is the reason her brother is dead. Max stays by her side throughout the day. Later in the day, she is tripped by Marina and Max helps her up as Charlotte and Marina kick her things. Briana sees and he and Max get Trinity out of there and back home. 7.04 You Can Talk Me Into It Max logs onto Facebook to see Meghan made another page to taunt Trinity, this time about Trevor's death. 7.12 Thanks For The Memories Max answers his phone to see Trinity is calling. he answers and she tells him that Charlotte was just there and what she said. 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Max sees Trinity sobbing on the floor at school after Marina tripped her again. He and Briana once again help her up and try to get her home but before they do, Trinity yells out that she didn't kill Trevor. 'Season 8' 8.11 Let It Go Trinity calls Max upset and tells him that the one friend she made can't hang out with her anymore because of something their parents did and is worried on going back to school in the fall. Max assures her that their senior year will be fine. 8.13 Points of Authority Max hangs out with Trinity and she talks about how Beth won't return her texts. Max tells her not to worry about it. 8.14 Because of You Max notices Olivia is acting strange and he asks her about it. Olivia tells him that she thinks it's best if they move back to Bensonhurst with all the violence that has happened. Max tells him he doesn't want to, Trinity is going through a lot and needs him. Olivia informs she already made the descion and they are moving in the next week. 8.17 Let It Die Max spends the day with Trinity before informing her that he and his mom are moving back to Bensonhurst, Trinity is furious and Max explains that he didn't know and doesn't want to but he can't control it. 'Season 9' 9.02 I'm Going Mobile Max spends the day with Trinity and the pair discuss a long distant relationship and he tells her once he finishes his senior year, he will move back to Port Charles to attend PCU with her. He tells Trinity he loves her and always will before he and Olivia leave. Season 10 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole Max is in his room with a blonde girl making out when Trinity arrives. Max is shocked to see Trinity. She turns to leave and Max tries to follow her but Trinity tells him it's over and nothing he can say will change her mind. Max tries to speak again but Trinity leaves. Trivia Quotes Relationships Hope Thornhart *Start Up: Pre Series *Break Up: 2.04 Cry For Help **Reason: Max refused to allow his dad back in his life when he pushed Hope to allow hers Trinity Corinthos *First Attempt **Start Up: 2.10 Going Under **Break Up: 3.15 The Story Of Us ***Reason:Meghan made him look like he was cheating on Trinity *Second Attempt **Start Up: 6.11 Now Or Never **Breakup: 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole ***Reason: Max Cheated on Trinity with a girl from Bensonhurst Meghan Spencer *Start Up: 4.12 My Obsession *Break Up: between Season 4 and 5 **Reason: Max Loved Trinity Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Recurring Category:Original Character